Little Boltons
by AmyxxR
Summary: gabby and troy sleep together on the night of homecoming.gabby moves to miami and has troys baby's.the ganag comes and visit gabby for the summer.troy comes with his parents.what happens when they meet.will he find out.troyella rated t for language
1. Trailer

Little Bolton's

**They Were The Perfect Couple**

_G- "hey babe how are you" gabbi said and kissed him on the lips softly_

_T-troy pulls away "im good now thanks to you"_

_**When They Take Their RelationShip Higher What Happens**_

_shows troy and gabriella making out steamily_

_**When She Finds Something Out And Is Scared**_

_shows gabbi crying in the bathroom_

_**She Moves To Live In Miami**_

_shows gabbi and her sister shopping in miami_

_**He Comes To Miami For Summer Vacation**_

_shows troy stood at gabbi's door while the rest of the gang are inside _

_**Will He Find out??

* * *

**_

this isnt the most fantastic trailer cos as ive said before and ill say it again im new to this and i dont know how to do trailers

Amie xxx 


	2. Intro

Little Bolton's

At Gabriella's House In Miami

I sat on my bed listening to music through my ipod.I moved to miami 8 months and 28 days ago.I still miss everyone back in new mexico.I loved being there.I can still remember the smell of the school.The way the cafeteria smelt when you walked past.The fresh new paint on the walls.i won't go into all of the stuff i miss.I missed troy so much my boyfriend of 3 years and then when homecoming came we both slept together i didnt think when he said he didnt have protection.I told my sister Amy she didnt mind but when she found me crying in the bathroom thats when she new.I now have twins a boy and a girl they're only a week old.I still remember the day when we all moved here and when amy blow up on troy on the phone.

FLASHBACK

_we had just arrived in miami.I sat in the car i really didnt want to be here event hough i had a choice.either i had an abortion and stayed in new mexico or keep the it and move so i told my mom im not having an abortion its murder.so she said we had to move_

_when i got out of the car my phone started to ring.i looked at the caller i.d,i didnt know what to say,i didnt know what they would say,would they be mad,pissed,angry or any feeling that is awful.so i answered"hello"_

_"gabby why'd you move? why? we thought you loved it here"i heard chads voice on the other end of the line_

_"trust me chad i really dont wanna be here but my mom's company transferred us so i cant do anything about it"i was lying.but atleast my acting skil's came in use this time_

_"i cant believe you just up and left i thought you loved us,loved here,loved ME"troy's voice was filled with anger,hurt and upset.when i heard this i broke down.both my older brother and my older sister saw this.amy snatched the phone away from me and started talking_

_"LOOK BOLTON IF YOU WANNA LIVE TO SEE SENIOR YEAR I SUGGEST YOU KEEP QUITE AND LISTEN"there was silence"WE ALL MOVED BECAUSE (A)MOMS COMPANY (B)WE CANT BE LEFT IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY ON OUR OWN"troy was about to speak when"AND DONT SAY WE PROMISED BECAUSE EVEN IF SHE DID, IT DOESNT MEAN THE COMPANY WILL ALWAYS KEEP IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, PEOPLE FORGET AND BREAK PROMISES JUST LIKE YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE TO GABBY SAYING YOU WONT MAKE HER CRY AND WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW"amy got fed up passed jason my brother the phone and camE over to me hugging me_

_"BOLTON TALK TO GABRIELLA IN THE NEXT 9 MONTHS AND TRUST ME YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE COLLAGE YOU GOT THAT"jason was so angry he chucked my phone in the road and came to me and said"i'll get you a knew phone just dont give that bastard your number okay"i nodded i was so scared of what was going to hapen next_

_END OF FLASHBACK _**(A/N: this may not seem to fit in the next part its just when i was going through it,i noticed i missed a part out and i wasnt going back and redoing it all over again)**

When i found out it was the day before we had to go back to school, monday i hate them, i didnt know what to do but Amy was really suportive.I didnt want my mother to find out but of course my older anoying brother told her i still dont know how he found out about it.when my mother found out she wasnt like all the other mothers would be they would be giving you a talk on if you really wanted this and blah,blah,blah.But mine didnt she was acting like Amy a teenage friend and didnt care what other people thought.for example when some-one beeped their horn at my mom me,amy,jason she shouted like a teenager would when they got spots on a special day or when their anoyed and swearing their heads off.

i was just about to go check n something when my phone started to ring

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight__  
_

i know a very old song but it reflects on me somehow, but thats what my sister said oh well.i looked at the i.d caller i couldnt help but smile who else could it be.i answered very happy"hey how are you"

"great how are you"the person asked in a scouse acent.i was die-ing to laugh because only one person would be dumb enough to do that

"im fab"i said with a little giggle"oh and chad the acent doesn't work for you trust me"

"HAHA very funny"i new what was coming next"NOT"when he said that i burst out laughing it tickled me so much when he'd say that

"so whats going on down your end"stil giggling a little

"well all of the gang are just getting our stuff ready to come down miami to visit you"he said with excitment in his voice

i was so nervous about them coming down visiting.but i knew troy wouldnt be coming so it was all fine "great is troy there"i was shaking on the inside but i just wanted to talk to him and have a normal conversation

"um yeah he's packing my suitcase since im talking to you"chad said.i just giggled i knew chad was lazy but i didnt know he would ask some-one pack his suitcase for him.then all of a sudden i heard in the background...

"IS THAT GABBY...AHHHH...CHAD PASS THE PHONE AND FINISH PACKING MY SUITCASE"a girls voice was heard in the background."is this really THE gabriella montez that left without saying goodbye"i knew who it was and she wasnt being funny saying that, she was messing about

"yeah it is got a problem with that"i loved messing about with her it was so much fun

"yeah i have"i tried to hold my laughter in"she NEEDS to ring ME more often than THAT thing that is called CHAD DANFORTH"thats it i couldnt hold it in anymore and i burst out laughing...in the background i heard a voice saying'shar give me the phone'my laugh suddenly stopped i waited so long to talk to him"fine..i'll talk to you later gabs lov-"the line went dead.i figured the battery ran out.

i just shrugged it off and went on my laptop looking for openings for school's i wanted to go back for my senior year.i kept scrolling down when i lost my breath and screamed...

"EAST HIGH'S GOT AN OPENING"I screamed so lowd that Amy came rushing in with dylan and amy

"what happened"amy said putting dylan and amy down on my bed

"east high has an opening"i said looking at my sister amy and then back at the laptop"please amy i really wanna go back and have my senior year i missed my last year please i cant stay being home schooled please"i was begging like mad i really wanted to go back and see everyone again

"ask mom i dont have a problem with it"she said picking dylan and amy up again.before walking out she said"oh and who do these belong to when your friends come"i nodded to amy and she just smiled and walked out.i would introduce them as my own but since i dont want anyone to know about them except my closest best friend taylor and my family, amy said she'll pretend that they are her's until i feel comfatuble again with my friends.

* * *

just before the line went dead on gabby before

"shar give me the phone"the mans voice said

no shar mouthed to him but he raised his hand and she caved "fine..ill talk to you late gabs lov-"she couldnt finish because he had snathed the phone away and pressed end call.she was so angry and so she screamed"TROY BOLTON YOU HUNG UP ON MY BEST FRIEND"on that note she launched at him trying get the phone back.after a load of screaming and shouting from sharpay and chad wanting food sharpay go the phone back and rang gabriella again.RING...RING...RING.she answered "hey gabby sorry about that troy grabbed it off me and hung up"

"its okay but could you put him on the phone for me"

"ermm..sure thing"shar handed troy the phone

"hello"troy said with confusion..all of a sudden the phone line went dead"she hung up on me"

"we all would"sharpay said joking about and slapped him across the head and started running round the house while he was chasing her.

* * *

**_i did this up again and it may seem different to the other ones but it didnt make sense to any-one including me_**

**_just so you know and i probably said this loads of times but im used to typing in msn language and im new to this whole writing story thing so if i dont make sense please give me time and i'll get use to it_**

**_love yas Amie xx_**


	3. Miami

Little Boltons

NEW MEXICO THE LAST DAY BEFORE SUMMER VACATION

sharpay and taylor were both in the girls bathroom re-doing their make up.both of them were up late last night talking about what they were gonna do when they got to miami to visit gabbi so they only ended up getting up 5 mintues before they had to set out for school and were now finishing off gettin ready.

"what are you wearing on the plane tonight"sharpay said putting mascarra on

"well im gonna wear jeans,white long sleeved top and my hudo shirt over it and my echo trainers..what are you wearing"taylor had just finished putting her mascarra on and was now on lipgloss

sharpay looked at her as if to say _'dont make me say it'_.taylor nodded and then sharpay said "well im gonna wear my reebock tracksuit"sharpay hated wearing scruffy clothes like tracky's and sweats but didnt mind when she knew that she wouldnt see anyone from school or any agents for actress'.

taylor had finished her make-up and was waiting for sharpay.while she was waiting she thought _'back to the day when gabby told her about her secret and how she said she was 1 month.she was shocked and hurt that her bestfriend had told her later on stead of the moment she new.she was even more shocked when she found out who the dad was..._taylor was brought out of her thoughts by sharpay waving and screaming taylor at her "huh?...oh sorry shar i was just thinking thats all"

"well its no the first time you were thinking while doing make-up...so what was you thinking about this time..chad,test,homework.."sharpay kepy blabbering on about all the stuff nerds would always think about and taylor got so wound up about her friend taking the miky and screamed..

"LOOK SHAR I DONT THINK ABOUT THAT OKAY"taylor conrtolled herself before she said that and new she was gonna blurt gabbi's secret out but thought and then said that."im sorry shar its just i got a lot on my mind okay"sharpay nodded and took taylors hand and walked out to be greeted by chad and troy

"hey guys"both of them said

"hey so we all set for tonight"chad and troy said.troy was going to miami aswell but his parents were coming aswell they were visiting a friend but troy could still hang with his friends sometimes.

"yeah we're ready and i cant wait to see my--"she stopped dead in her tracks and then continued"to see my little gabbi again"she couldnt handle this.she could when gabbi was pregnant but now it was just pilling on her that she had a neice or nephew out in miami with her bestfriend

* * *

in homerom with the gang.miss darbus has just started her long boring speech then it got went okay when she said "so what is everyone doing in the holidays"darbus said and saw the whole wildcat gang's hand rise up and she smiled they had become her favourite pupils in the year group after that musicale troy and gabbi were in.."yes you lot"

"well me and the rest of us are going to miami to visit gabbi and hopefully convince her to come back to albaurque"shar said clapping her hands and squeling.troy and taylor just sat there being quiet not wanting to talk because 1)taylor would probably blurt everything out her's and everyone else' secrets out 2)troy hated gabbi for up and leaving but deep down way,way deep down he still likes her or so he thought

* * *

later on when everyone had come home.The whole gang was gettin the suitcases ready and was putting them into the limo shar had hired a limo for the gang and mr and mrs bolton to ride to the airport in.once all of the luggage was in the limo everyone got in and started towards the airport...half-an-hour later they reached the airport and grabbed all their suitecases and walked into the airport.they got their tickets done and waited for their flight to be called.

20 mintues later the man on the intocom said "flight to miami 2556 please board now i repeat flight to miami 2556 please board now"after he said that everyone ran to the door to board gave the attendent their ticket and walked on to the plane and sat in their seats.they were seated like this

Zeke Sharpay Kelsi Jason

Taylor chad Troy Mrs bolton

mr bolton old lady

after about 5 hours on the plane they arrived at the airport in miami.they went and waited for their luggage come. after 25 minutes everyones luggage came and the gang were waiting for gabbi's sister to come and pick them up and take them to gabbi.everyone looked around eagerly and found amie standing near the exit.once they spotted her they ran as fast as they could or in sharpays case get some-one to carry her bags while she runs to amie.

"hey guys whats up"she said to everyone who were panting with duffel bags and suitecases in their arms "come on gabbi cant wait for you to come"

"hey amie?why couldnt gabbi come with you to us"some-one said among the group

"well she just was looki--"she stopped and spun round remembering that voice.she started shaking then continued"w-well she was just s-so ti-tired sorry troy"she was stuttering like mad.she didnt like troy for being so stupid back then.

when they all got in the limo amie and gabbi hired for them it took 15 minutes from the airport to get to gabbi's house. when they reached there they could hear screaming.troy was still with them since the 'friends' his parents were visiting lived in this street and decided take a ride with amie.troy ran inside and amie followed trying to stop troy from finding the twins.he ran into the kitchen and found gabbi stood there with a towel over her hand"gabi"he whispered.she spun round on her heel and he saw hurt,dissapointment and hatred all flash through her eyes

"TROY"gabbi screamed causing everyone including mr and mrs bolton come in the kitchen.she looked around and then sighed when she saw lucy and jack she was relieved his parent's were here"sorry im just a little shocked that you actually came to see me"she said.the truth was that she hated him and the feelings she had for him disappered so soon it was like it was just a long crush and not love what she thought"sorry i just caught my hand thats all on something"

everyone nodded and amie showed the gang except troy and his parents to their room's.gabbi and the boltons just all stood there in an awkward silence.then she heard mr bolton clear his throat."sorry sore throat"she giggled at this she new he always did that when he wanted some-one to talk because he hated silence since him being a teacher he was used to the gossiping and the cheering and screaming going on in school "come on lets get to the hotel guys"he said picking his and his wifes luggage up and walking out with troy following with his duffel bag

"you can stay here in the guest house"a womens voice was heard from in the lounge.she walked out and saw lucy and jack "hey how are you"she said hugging lucy and jack and then troy but squeezing him a bit to tight.he started gasping for air.she noticed and let go "oh sorry its just been so long since ive seen you"

"yeah 8 months i think was i--"he was cut off by gabbi

"8 month and 28 days"she said coming out of the kitchen into the hall and hugged lucy and jack "sorry i didnt greet you properly it was just a shock..so hey"she said and let go of them.then she turned to troy and hugged him"hey troy..how you been?"she started not wanting to feel awkward with him

"ive been better"he said with dissapoint ment in his voice

"so am i taking your bags to get you settled in the guest house"she said motioning to the bags

"are you sure"lucy said.maria montez nodded"well yeah of course..how about you troy..you coming"

"troy can stay in the spare room down here if he wants to i meen he'll still be with his friends wont he"maria asked looking at troy.she didnt hate him after all it was an accident and besides at least she has two beutiful grankids

"umm...if its okay with gabbi i dont mind"he said looking at gabbi

* * *

**_im sorry its late it was ment to be out the day after the inrto was out but i jus lot all ideas but then i thought about what could go and this is what i came up with_**

**_so do what ever it is like review and stuff like that i still cant get the hang of this_**

**_love yas amie_**

**_p.s thanks sticklet for the review it really mad me happy and forget about my cold thanks who ever gives me the ncest and greatest review has the next chapter dedicated to them_**


	4. Talking Again

Little Bolton's

gabbi looked at her mom she nodded and then looked at mr and mrs bolton and taylor that had come down stairs and she nodded.she smiled and said"of course i have no problem with that"taylor smiled at gabbi letting them stay.she came up to gabby

"you gonna give him a second chance"

"i dont know tay i mean i want to but what if he wants to be together again"gabbi sat down not knowing what to do

"look i dont want to make you feel upset about this but i dont think troy has those feelings for you he once had i meen it did take him 3 months get over you but he did start dating agin but they didnt last long"taylo sat down rubbing gabbi's back comfortingly

"your right..i guess i'll give him another chance"she said standing up and taylor stood up aswell

"so..weres my neice or nephew"taylor said excitedly causing gabbi to roll he eyes

"okay at 4am come to my room okay and you'll find out"gabbi said with a smile on her lips

"okay im going bed the sooner i go the sooner it'll be 4am"taylor startd to walk away

"ermm..okayy see ya later"gabbi and taylo walked oppisite ways taylor went to her room and gabbi went to the kitchen and sat on a stoll and pulled her diary to her and started writing in it

_dear diary_

_today all of my old friends from new mexico came im so happy but then again something keeps bothering me what if they find out and what if they dont like me anymore all of these what if questions i hate them so much._

_troy came along with his parents and my mom being so friendly as always told them that they can stay here instead of going to a hotel. i dont have a problem but its if they found out i had twins it kills me._

while gabbi wrote that some one was stood behing her the whole time and reading it shocked and couldnt breathe

_taylor asked me if she could meet her niece or nephew i cant wait to show her at 4am that she doesnt just have 1 neice or nephew she has 2 a neice and a nephew_

the person that was stood behing gabbi walked away into their room and got under the covers but couldnt get to sleep and new what they was going to do

_anyway ill talk soon but right now if im gonna be up at 4am with two babys and taylor who'll be asking questions i need to get to bed_

_Gabbi x_

with that she closed her diary and went to her room tucked her babys in one last time and went to sleep.wondering what taylors reaction would be.she started dreaming about the day taylor found out she was pregnant

_**Gabriella's Dream**_

_gabbi was in her bed half awake half asleep when her phone started ringing_

_All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me_

_"hello gabbi speaking"gabbi said into the speaker_

_"hey gabs its taylor remember me"taylor said jokingly on the phone_

_"nope dosnt ring a bell"she heard tay sigh in the background"of course i remember you dummy how have you been"_

_"ive been great how abou--"she heard gabbi throwing up in the background.when she came back to the phone she said"whats wrong with you gabs"_

_"nothing honestly im fine"she held her hand above her mouth and said "excuse me tay"she ran off to the toilet and was sick again"sorry im back so you was saying"_

_"i was saying that's nasty what you got is it the stomach flu or something"taylor said worried about her friend in miami_

_"im fine"she said lieing through her teeth.she heard taylor sigh in frustration.she caved in and said "ok your a good friend and deserve the truth"_

_"damn right i do"taylor said trying to lift the sadness and heard gabi giggle a little"so what is it"_

_"im pr-pre im pregnant"she shut her eyes and waited for taylor scream at her for being irrasponsible_

_"well that was a shocker there..umm so who's the father and how far along are you and what are you goin--"she was cut off by gabbi_

_"the father's troy"she whisperd the last word but taylor heard it and started screaming her name_

_"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ"gabbi kept hearing this_

_END OF IT_

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ OPEN UP"taylor screamed from outside.gabbi shot up and rememberd that taylor was coming in her room at 4.she glanced over at the clock and it read 4:30am.she groaned and walked to the door.she opened it and saw her african american friend dressed in her snowthie pjamas that say'_hi ho hi ho its off to bed we go' _with her pink slippers and pink dressing gown. "its about time"she said walking in to the room looking around

"sorry i was having a dream about the day you found out and im sorry it must of been hard for you"gabi said and taylor just nodded

"enough with the past were is she or he"when she said that gabbi smiled walked out of the room into the room next to hers and walked in with taylor.she walked over to one crib with blue all over it "here is dylan troy bolton"gabi said handing taylor dylan.

"aww he's so cute he has your eyes and troys hairtaylor said and noticed gabbi go silent"im sorry i was just pointing out..oh god i feel awful now"

"tay its ok your not the first who said it"she said turning round and going to the other end of the room to the other crib

"what are you doing"taylor asked as she saw gabby at the other end of the room

she turned round with the baby girl and watched taylors face and her outh litrelly drop"and this is amy leigh bolton"gabi sat on the bed with amy and taylor joined her

"twins"she couldnt believe it"you had twins"gabi giggled at this"twins i still cant believe it"

"neither can i "some-ones voice was heard and the girls heads shot up and locked with mr bolton"why didnt you say anything and who's the father"

"every single person i know has asked me that"gabi said with a giggle then turned jack's serious face.she caved once again and said "troy"but she said it very quietly

"what?"he new what she said he just wanted some other person to know or come in so he didnt have to be quiet about it all

"troy is"a bit louder

"what?"

she got fed up and handed amy to jack she stormed off downstairs to troys room opened it and jumped on troy in the bed "WAKE UP LAZY ASS"

troy stirred awake and groaned"what?"he looked at the clock 4:45am.he shot his eyes open to see gabbi sat on him"wow this hasnt happened to me since junior year..may i ask why your sat on me"he looked at her confused

"oh,umm...i..was..just.."

"gabs you cant tell me anything you know that right"he said and she nodded along with him

"i was just bored and no-body is up except taylor and your dad but they're boring at this time its either coffe or tlking about school and i was wondering if you wanted watch a movie or somthing"

"well since you completely woke me up i guess so come on"he said getting out of bed in just his boxers and walking to the door.he stopped to see gabi was staring at him with her mouth drpped"like what you see"he said pulling out his tongue

"maybe, maybe not i have to think about that one"she controlled herself again and walked into the loung with troy.once they got in there gabi put i am legend in the dvd player and sat with troy on the sofa and hugged him "thank you for coming troy"

"no problem we all missed you anyway"he said and puled the blanket that was on the edge of the sofa over them and kissed her forehead then carried on watching the film

taylor and mr bolton were both sat in the twins room still holding the baby's.

"umm were do you think she is its already been half an hour'"she said putting dylan back in the crib.she walked upto mr bolton and took amy and put her in the other crib

"whats their names"he said curiously

"you promise you wont tell anyone even your wife"he nodded"well the boy is called dylan troy bolton"she said.mr bolton had a massive smile on his face"yeah yeah she took his name"

"yeah that but she also took troys favourite name for his first name"

taylor rolled her eyes"and the girl is called amy leigh bolton"she loked over at mr bolton who was jumping up and down like sharpay"let me guess his other favourite name"

"no she took he sisters name and her favourite girls name"he was over welmed with excitment and happiness

"wel she thought since troy like the name dylan she just took dylan troy bolton and she did the same with amy but she took her sisters instead of hers and she put her favourite girl name in there aswell"she told him and walked out looking for gabi.mr bolton followed her until she stopped dead in her tracks.he loked over her shoulder and saw gabi in troy's arms asleep on the sofa and troy rapping his arms around her safley asleep aswell as the moie played the part were he has a memory of his wife and daughter."they're so cute anyway come on lets get to sleep"she walked off to her room leaving mr bolton there

"good job kid..they're beutiful"he said walking out into the guest house he turned round once more and said."you'll find out soon son"he walked out into the guest house

* * *

gabbi was still asleep but suddenly woken up by dylan and amy crying she shot up but felt wait around"holy shit"she ran upstairs leaving troy dead to the world on the sofa.when she reached her room she saw taylor feeding dylan and he sister amie feeding amy"thank you so much guys but i could've done this" 

"wel i thought since you was caught up with troy you would wnt a break so go back downstairs"taylor said holding dylan and motioning for gabi to go

"yeah she's right gabi spen as much time as possible with him as you i meen who knows when he'll be gone again"amie said walking up to gabi and shoo'd her out

"im going,im going"gabi said and went back downstairs.she walked into the lounge and saw troy sat up with his hands in his hand.his her a mess the way his shoulder were hunched up,his abs the way they were formed.she shook her head she couldnt think this way about him.she didnt like him or did she."hey what you doing"

"well i went sleep and woke up here what do you think"he groaned"this is the second time ive woken up tonight"he flopped back down on the sofa

"go back sleep im going back sleep aswell"she said walking out to of the room

"okay goodnight gabi"he whispered and went back into his room.he fell aslepp thinking about what would have happened if gabi didnt move to miami

* * *

**_hey guys this isnt a proper chapter wel it is but it is just a filler so im not doing who its dedicated to but im still going to do the next chapter dedication thing alright you dont need to review this but if you want to go ahead but it isnt that important_**

**_love yas amie_**

**_and could you give me any ideas for the next one please i have some ideas but i dont know if there god enough_**


	5. Singing Together Again

Little Boltons

_**im dedicating this to sticklet all of the reviews you have sent me are fab and i hope you got the message i sent to you. okay so i hope you enjoy this one**_

_**i went to medical centre yesturday and he said that i have piteriusis(i think thats how you spell it)because my mum noticed some red marks on my arms that havnt been going away so i have to stay in my house for the next 4 days so hopefully there will be more stories out.**_

* * *

gabi woke up the next morning to the smell of a full cooked english breakfast.she jumped out of bed and put her slippers on and went downstairs when she reached downstairs she could hear giggling and talking.to her it was like the picture perfect morning.she walked in and saw taylor with amy and sharpay with dylan feeding them and mr and mrs bolton were sat at the breakfast bar.her mom was helping zeke make breakfast.chad was scoffing his breakfast down him.as she looked around she noticed three people were missing.she shurgged it off and sat down.zeke placed her breakfast infront of her."zeke you didnt have to i could of made my self breakfast"she said smiling.

"well we just thought since you have to deal with us we might aswell treat you right"zeke said going back to the stove with mrs montez.she nodded in response and started eating her breakfast."And you have cute baby's"

gabi was shocked then she looked at taylor and mr bolton with a face that says _you-told-them look_ they both shook their heads and turned towards her mam"mom you told everyone"

"honey they had to find out soon enough beside's its not like i told troy or anything"she said siting down with her breakfast.gabi just nodded and finished up her breakfast

when everyone had finished their breakfast's.troy walked in with bed head looking like he hadnt had any sleep.he sat down at the table across from his dad.the twins wernt downstairs gabby and taylor had taken them up to get changed and sharpay had gone up with them.

* * *

Gabi had just finished getting amy dressed into an all in one white suit with coloured circles on and taylor got dylan dressed in just a plain all in white suit(AN: the website is in my profile).sharpay was sorting an outfit for gabriella in her walk in closet."so gabs when you gonna tell him about HIS kids"sharpay said coming out of the wardrobe with tops,pants,jackets all sorts of clothing on her head,shoulders,arms and hands.this caused gabbi and taylor to laugh"what?whats so funny?"gabbi and taylor pointed to the mirror.shar looked init and laughed aswell."no but seriously when are you going to tell him" 

"well i was planning on tonight but he still hasnt a clue that there is twins in the house so i dont know when"gabi said helping shar put the clothes down on the bed

"urghh...he is completeley Deph i was at the other end of the house last night and i still heard the twins crying"sharpay said with a humph and lifting clothes upto gabi to see which clothes she should wear today

"you just call them the twins me and chad call them little boltons"taylor said wich all of the girls laughed at.shar started talking about what clothes gabi should wear while taylor was entertaining dylan and amy.

* * *

after the girls had gone upstairs with the twins and troy had come in.

troy sat down opposite his dad.zeke handed him his plate and started eating it. "hey dad" he said trying to get his dad's attention.but his dad kept hiding his face and wouldnt look up.troy shook his head and carried on eating.while he was eating his dad's eye's kept popping up and watching troy until troy turned his head and caught his dad's eyes"what?"his dad shook his head and walked upto his wife and maria montez.troy shook it off and walked upto the sink and handed his plate to zeke"hey man"hoping he would get some-one's attention today "hey"he said and just carried on with washing the dishes.he decided to go to his room and get changed.just as he walked in his room the girls came downstairs

"hey guys"shar and tay said walking into the kitchen and sat down next to their boyfriends

"hey..ermm where's gabi"maria said confused of why her daughter isnt here yet

shar and tay smiled and both said "YO GABI GET YO ASS DOWN HERE"chad and zeke laughed at the way their girlfriends just spoke.maria gave them a look to say _not-that-kind-of-language look_.they mouthed a 'sorry' then their eyes shot to the door there stood gabi in a white top with pink flowers on and a white shirt over it and short white pants with white and pink shoes on. her hair in loose curls up to her shoulder.she was holding amie in her right arm with a white suit with coloured circles and dylan in the other with just a plain white suit."what do you think?"both of them said again at the same time

"you look like your modelling for young mothers"chad said honestley and everyone laughed "what"

"you look amazing and so do you little boltons"taylor said and then shar fell to the floor laughing her head off she was crying because thats how much she was laughing

"little boltons"maria montez said with confusion

"yeah i mean well me and chad was thinking of a nickname for them because everyone who we know has one like gabriella has gabi, sharpay has shar or ice queen"shar shot taylor an evil glare then she continued"chad has lunkhead, kelsi is playmaker, jason is j,ryan is poodle"everyone looked at her confused then she looked at shar"dont ask and i have mckessie or math geek or tay wich ever one i dont mind and then troy has golden boy or troy-boy or poster boy i dont know why and thats why we came up with the name, their little and their last name is bolton"taylor said looking at everyone and the twins who were now on gabi's lap who was sat down on the nearest chair there.

"who's little and their last name is bolton"a voice was heard from outside.gabi's heart stopped _what if it was troy and he found out right now _was all she could think about then it started again and she sighed in relief when she noticed it was hannah she has been amy's best friend since she was 5 or 6 hannah would do anything for amy and the same the other way around.she walked in and smiled"so how are my neice and nephew gabster"gabi smiled at her nickname it was a bit weird since only chad use to cal her that.

"what..how..when..how did you get here...oh and their fine ... are you looking for amy"gabi said looking round for amy she turned back to hannah and she nodded "well i think she headed out before i even got up so i dont know"hannah nodded and walked upstairs after about a couple of minutes all you heard was "AMY GET UP YOU LAZY.."gabi tried to cover her babys hears"..BUM ITS 1:30PM WE HAVE MAJOR SHOPPING TO DO NOW GET UP,GET IN THAT SHOWER GET CHANGED AND MEET ME AT THE MALL IN 30 MINUTES GOT IT"everyone laughed as hannah came downstairs and smiled

"she should be down soon and im going so see ya soon"with that she walked out of the house and everyone burts out laughing.

"whats so funny"two voices were heard one was a females the other was a males

"oh just hannah waking you up"chad said laughing wich earned him a slap across the head by taylor

"cant you see she's tired..you butt head"this caused everyone to laugh then it stopped as they all noticed who the second person was gabi shut her eyes and tried to make her way out of the back door but he had already seen her

"hey gabs"he siad walking up to her in his lecorqsportiff tracky's "who's are these little cuties"he said looking at amy and then at dylan "they seem familiar"

"look at the time we better get going if we want to go shopping dont we"shar said walking at the door with tay and gabi followed.once they left troy sat down again opposite his dad

"they really look familiar"he said scrunching his face up trying to figure it out.everyone smacked the heads on the table or in chads case against the wall and fall onto the floor.everyone started laughing "but who could they remind me of"

"okay gabi is so gonna hate me for this but troy they are HER BABY'S"amy shouted the last parts to him.he just nodded confusingly.she sighed frustrated she looked at the clock 1:45pm "SHIT gotta go or else i wont be home alive"with that she sprinted upstairs.

"no swearing in th- oh never mind they wont stop..anyway lucy jack wanna come pick jason up his plane flies in,in about an hour"when she said that troy's head shot up jason as in jason's brother was coming back _shit shit shit this cant be happening what will he do to me _that was all troy could think about but then he spoke

"who wants go play basketball i need some ball time"he said walking out of the house and into the backyar that had a basketbal court and a pool and a dance floor for party's

_

* * *

_the girls and the 'little boltons' had been in and out of loads of shops and bought lots and lots of clothes for the baby's themselfs and their boyfriend's gabi bought stuff for troy even though they wernt together.they were now in the food court talking while the twins were asleep. 

"so gabs who did you buy those clothes from burtons for"shar said knowing who she bought them for but just ants to hear her say

"i bought them for troy why you asking"gabi said in confusion.both tay and shar smiled her sarcasticly "no,no,no i dont guys you know i dont"

"yeah keep telling yourself that gabs because if you didnt you wouldnt of bought him shirts"gabi just put her head down "anyway come on lets get home im shatterd and gabi you'll have feed them soon"gabi nodded at taylor shar placed a 10 down on the table they all picked their bags up and walked out and tay pushed the pram this time.

While they were walking down the street to gabi's house the lads walked out of the house and made their way to the girls and grabbed their shopping bags.and started walking back with them."hello to you to guys"tay said a bit confused that they just took their bags and didnt say anything.

"oh hey sorry just tired"chad said

"well you dont look it to be carrying taylors 12 bags of clothes,shoes,acceccories and purses"shar said chad just stood shocked at what he was carrying.everyone kept on walking leaving chad behind

"CHAD GET YO SELF OVER HERE"taylor shouted at him.everyone laughed at taylor"what?"

"tay please dont try and speak street and you too"zeke said looking at sharpay.he looked at the twins and saw that dylan was awake"ermm gabs i think little man is awake"

"what?"she was confused then looked at dylan and sighed in frustration"urghh..i really hate this watch in a min he'll scream she'll wake up and scream higher than sharpays is when she brakes a nail"shar gave gabi a glare and as if on cue dylan screams and amy wakes up and screams the highest the gang has ever heard everyone closes there hands over their ears except gabi because she was used to it.but she would be dreading it when they start teething.she stoppped and walked round to the front of the pram and started singing to them both

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around _

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground 

taylor and shar rememberd this song from when gabi told them she had feelings for troy but he would probably want to just be friends boy was gabi wrong and she always played this song until she started dating troy.taylor and sharpay started singing along with her

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  


and eventually the guys joined in and they all started singing True Friend. they're still all stood near the pram trying to calm the babys down as the baby's started to calm down they stopped then people passing by came over shouting 'CARRY ON' 'KEEP GOING'.the gang smiled and carried on.they stood up and all stood in a line with their arms round eachothers waist's and swaying from side to side

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_  
_  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in _

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x  


when they stopped everyone clapped and cheered.The gang had the biggest smile's you could ever see this was the first time they had all sang together as a group in the past couple of months.the girls were giggling staring at their bestfriends.while all of this was happening a man was jotting notes down and watched were they all walked in and jotted down the house number and street then walked awaythey all headed inside the house and started talking about old times."oh i have an idea lets play 'i never' "jason gabi's brother said coming downstairs with kelsi and her boyfriend jason

* * *

_**i know its late but i have an excuse i was at the medical centre and please i hope you liked this one**_

_**review please tell me what you think :) **_

_**love yas lots amie xx**_

_**up next:**_

_**"YOU WHAT?"**_

_**"Im so sorry"**_

_**"when did this happen"**_


	6. Teen Night

**Little Boltons**

"oh i have an idea lets play 'i never' "jason gabi's brother said coming downstairs with kelsi and her boyfriend jason

"were have you two been"troy said with confusion "you missed out on basketball"he completely forgot that jason was there

"well we went to the mall for a bit then we went for a walk and then came back here and you wern't here so we just stayed and chatted with amy and hannah"kelsi said with a smile

"yeah and we found some very interesting things about you guys"hannah said coming into the living room with amy"so who wants to play i never and order pizza and have a movie marathon"

"hey hannah,amy"gabi said hugging hannah and amy"of course but what about mom,lucy and jack"

"guest house they'll stay there and we have this to our selves"hannah said smirking at troy and gabi.troy looked over at gabi's brother jason he sent him a death glare"then after i never we'll play truth or dare and then we'll have a dance off and then the movie marathon"

"uhh..guys i think your forgetting two other very,very young people here"gabi said pointing to dylan and amy gurgiling in the play pen

"umm how about we give them to there grandma..and granparents"she whispered the last two words so nobody could hear it except for jason and amy.jason just sighed in frustration and amy went and picked amy up an hannah picked dylan up and took them to the guest house were the parents were"here you go you can have these for the night"

"what? why?"jack bolton said in confusion

"please..we're trying to make gabi's life a bit more fun like when she wasn't a mom so she can still remember the fun times"amy begged and the parents jus nodded and watched the 18 and half year olds walk out of the guest house.when they left the baby's started crying and mr bolton groaned and past amy to mrs bolton.the old women laughed at him.

* * *

all of the teens were in jason's room waiting to play _i never. _jason went to his mini fridge and pulled out chocolate,sweet's and popcorn. then he went to his cooler and puled out 11 bottles of beer and one bottle of vodka.he gave everyone their drinks "right so since we don't have shots, so we'll have a drink okay" everyone nodded.jason sat down "so who wants to go first"

"me..ermm...i have never made-out with any-one"tay said everyone drank the gang smirking at eachother.the others just drank

"okay my turn...ermm ive never stayed over my partner's house"chad said looking at taylor and grinned everyone drank but kelsi didnt

"you havnt stayed over jason's yet"shar said shocked.this caused kelsi to blush

"well ive only been with him since we got on the plane"everyone's mouth formed an 'O'.

"okay carry on...ermm...ive never sleept with anyone"jason said sending troy death glares.gabi,troy and jason drank

"Yeah we know you've both slept with eachother"chad mumbled to taylor.then he looks at troy wich causes everyone to look at him

"why's everyone looking at me"troy said scared of what might happen next.taylor wacked chad across the head

"continue NOW or else you better learn to sleep with your eyes OPEN ..ALL of you"gabi said.everyone nodded quickly.ever since gabi became bestfriends with sharpay she has become ten times worse than her if you get on her bad side, so if she threatens you she will carry it out

"my turn...ive never skipped school"amy said.every single person drank

They carried on playing for half-an-hour.they were getting ready for a dance off.sharpay and gabriella were looking for CD's to put on.gabi told shar to come into her room and look at CD's with her.so they both went off to gabi's room and started looking for CD's."oh what about this it got ciara's songs on there good"shar said and gabi shook her head

"they are good but we need dance music or something that has a bounce beat in it"shar nodded at gabi.she started looking on gabi's desk.she noticed that her laprtop was open.so she 'accidently' logged on and there was a website up when she clicked on the address, it was east high's website all shar could think was _is gabi coming back to east high?OMG she is she entered her information for it..OMG OMG _with out thinking she screamed out loud "GABI'S MOVING EAST HIGH"she slapped her hand over her mouth and turned to gabi to see her mouth litrelly dropped

"shar it was meant to be a suprize"she said sitting on her bed.dissapointed

"im so sorry gabi i didnt know i..was..it..wa--..im so sorry"shar said and dropped her head angry at herself for doing that

"shar its okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone"gabi said seriously and shar nodded "good..come on i have some CD's"

"wait gabi"gabi stopped and turned to shar "if you move back who's gonna look after amy and dylan"

"my mom"shar nodded"can we go now all its been since you got here is about amy and dylan"she said ready to walk out

"gabi we only talk about them because it just kinda got dropped on us in the morning we wernt expecting it so its gonna take some time to get use to"shar said walking out of the door with gabi"you know we love you but its just were just shocked that OUR little gabi had twins"

"there you go again shar i dont want to talk about them, amy and hannah arranged this so i could be a teen again and pretend that im not a mom for the night"gabi said furious.she sighed "here take these im going for a walk"she said handing her the CD's and grabbing her coat

"gabi were are you going"shar said following her bestfriend

"to the park across the street i won't be long" and with that gabi ran downstairs and out of the house slamming the door.shar came downstairs and everyones eye shot to her

"hey guys"shar said with a fake smile and sat down next to taylor an whispered everything to her about what happend with gabbi.she nodded and told chad who told troy.troy just nodded and sighed.chad ,taylor,shar smacked their hands on their heads. as if they rehearsed it all three of them screamed "GO AFTER HER"troy jumped and ran to his room got his hoodie and put his trainers on and sprinted across the road to the park were chad said gabi was.

* * *

he searched the playground, the little picknick area and were the river was and saw her sat on a rock.he sighed and made his way over to her.when he reached her he noticed she was crying from the sob's he could hear.he sat down on the rock next to her,he didnt say anything. he sat there knowing that she would start if she wanted.

"all i wanted was to have a good summer with my friends and not have it be all about me and"she stopped dead in her tracks.should she continue after all he knew but would he figure out that they were gabi's babys and that he was the dad.she turned to troy.

"all about you and the twins right"he said looking straight in her deep-brown eyes.she turned her head to the ground

"how did you know"she said.she knew he was probablly smiling right now but she couldnt lok up

"well when you and shar went to get CD's chad he was filling me in on the twins and everything"he said scared of what she might do.this caused gabi to shoot her head up

"what else did he tell you"when she said that.troys head dropped.she knew what was coming.when she next saw chad he wasn't going to see his graduation day

"he said that the twin's name's were amy leigh and dylan troy he didnt tell me the last name..but why did you call him Dylan roy"when he said this gabi shot up and ran to the house.when she arrived and slammed open the door everyone came rushing to the stairs

* * *

before troy left.the whole gang was talking about what happened upstairs with gabi and shar."i just hope he finds out"shar said hanging her head.chad just sat there looking like a little child that had just broke something very valuble to their dad.taylor whispered is everything alright he nodded his head slowly.taylor knew he was lieing so she grabbed his hand went into gabi's room.nobody noticed they'd gone except a certain lad who is in the montez family.he followed them upstairs when he reached gabi's door he heard the girl talking.he started to listen in on the conversation

"alright chad whats up"tay said worried.sitting on the bed next to chad.he just shook his head"please chad i know somethings up please tell me"she begged like crazy.chad sighed

"okay..ermm..if you knew something really important. but your bestfriend doesn't know the full story just little parts of it.and you've told him the full story and didnt leave a single detail out.except a certain part"he sighed then looked at taylor who was confused but nodded for him to continue "and three of his friends told him go for it and the whole story is the thing he's gone after"he shut his eyes then opened them to see an outraged taylor and then the door flung open.they both shot their heads round

"all im gonna say is"chad shut his eyes tight "I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM THE WHOLE STORY"chad opened his eyes and saw all of the gang except gabi and troy stood behind jason they were all fuming along with taylor. Everyone wanted troy to know but it wasnt anyone's place to tell him only gabi's

all of a sudden the door slammed open. everyone ran to the stairs and saw gabi walking through the house.they all sighed in relief that she hadnt found them yet.when they was about to go back to jason's room they heard some-one yelling "GABI STOP OKAY IT WASNT CHADS FAULT"everyone ran to the stairs again and saw troy and gabi stood in the hall.

"WHY?WHY ISNT IT CHADS FAULT HE TOLD YOU OKAY YOU KNOW NOW AND I DIDNT WANT YOU TO KNOW"she said half crying half screaming

"IT ISNT HIS FAULT BECAUSE I ASKED HIM"gabi was shocked."EVERYONE KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT THEM AND I DIDNT KNOW ANYTHING NOT EVEN THEIR NAME'S SO I ASKED CHAD AND HE TOLD ME THEM"

"IT DOESNT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW WHO THE DAD IS"gabi said tears welling up.but the truth was that troy didnt know who the dad was all chad told him was that he had left gabi when he found out

"ALL HE SAID WAS THAT THE DAD LEFT YOU WHEN HE FOUND OUT" he looked up at the gang.he spotted chad and smiled thankfully because he would be dead if gabi had noticed him and thought he had told troy the truth.troy returned it.he looked back at gabi who was now crying but not hysterically his smile dropped.he wrapped his arms around gabi."im here for you gabi"she cried into his shoulder.while he was holding gabi he noticed chad had missed out one detail.

"hey..gabi what are the twins last name?"

"oh-uhh..umm"


	7. AN Important

IMPORTANT

RIGHT TO KEEP THIS SHORT...I MIGHT STOP FOR A BIT COS SUM1 BODY I WONT MENTION WHO COUGH xoblue COUGH THINKS THAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON MY GRAMMER BUT IF HE/SHE HAD READ THE LITTLE NOTES I HAD AT THE BOTTOM OF ONE OF MY CHAPTERS IT SAYS IM USE TO TYPING IN MSN FORMAT NOT IN STORY FORMAT...SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHUD I STAY OR GO FOR A BIT AND TRY TO IMPROVE MY "GRAMMER"...PLEASE LET ME KNOW COS I REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS STORY AND I HAVE LOADS OF IDEAS FOR IT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW

LOVE YOU LOADS AMIE XX


End file.
